


Fate Unfolded (discontiuned)

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Mutiverse, Other, Other Characters - Freeform, ect - Freeform, my original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: A new tale of beginnings and destruction
Relationships: OC X OC, Sakaki Yuya/Original Female Character(s), Yugo (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Original Female Character(s), Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Original Female Character(s), Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Fusions gone now what

**Author's Note:**

> This is my friends story I'm helping with (though I'm going most of the work..), she doesn't have account here so I offered to put it here for her. Her wattpad is https://www.wattpad.com/user/imperialknightEmily just to let everyone most the the oc's are mine so don't try to steal them, okay?

Duel Monsters where everywhere, people where being sealed away into cards children were being left behind by mothers, everyone was in a panic. A young maiden with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes was doing her best to get out of the huge pile of panicking people. She kept her hands firmly on her twelve old sister Angel while trying to find a safe place for shelter for the night. "Sisi why are we running?" Angel asked her older sister with innocent eyes not really knowing what was truly going on.

"We aren't running, Sweetie, were just playing a huge game of hide and seek with fusion people right now I need you to listen to me closely and stay quiet, okay Angel?" The maiden told her little sister softly so they weren't noticed by the mounting fusion warriors that dared to destroy their home.

"Ok sisi." Angel replied softly before falling asleep in her arms, dreaming of dragons and princesses.

The young maiden who looked to be about sixteen in features and height waited a few minutes before leaving her current location hoping to find shelter quickly. She never understood why the fusion dimension would destroy their dimension for its own selfish goals but it doesn't matter now the damage has been done.

You might be asking just who am I, well allow me to quell your curiosity. My names Emily Harmonia Snow and I am a citizen of what used to be the Xyz dimension. For some reason I can see duel spirits sometimes good and sometimes bad but no matter what they still know I'm there and try to leave me alone but not all duel spirits actually leave me alone.

It had been several hours since the invasion first started and half of the population had already disappeared without a trace. "How are we gonna stay alive if this keeps up?" The teen had thought to herself as she watched her younger sister have the opportunity to sleep the fear away for a short time.

But not everything could stay nice and sweet in the land of dreams as angel woke up with a grumble causing em to chuckle lightly at how her sister began to pout. "What happened angel?" She asked curiously trying not to laugh at how innocent she looked in that moment.

"I can't find Mr. Fluffy Emily" she grumbled in annoyance as she wanted to continue to sleep the night away but nightmares had begun to ravage the tiny preteens dream land. "Don't worry Angel-chan Mr. Fluffy-san is right here to keep you safe" her older sister replied with a chuckle and took out the raggedy doll with a small smile on her face.

"Yay Mr. Fluffy-san is here!" Angel cried happily hugging the bunny tightly when Emily gave it to her. But was disappointed once again when her older sister got up and began to unbolt the door that kept them safe. "Angel, we have to go look for some water so we can have something to drink, okay?" Em replied softly as she looked dead serious about what they were about to do.

"Kay, Em-nii let's go," angel said with a huge smile giving Mr. Fluffy back to her, so she could put him in the bag safely. After doing so Emily put the blanket and her plushie back in the bag afterwards and picked up Angel so they could make it in time and hopefully be back by night time.

It took awhile but they had found an old water fountain that still had fresh cold water running thankfully there was a bucket next to it and a banged up watering pot for the plants back at the hideout the two sisters had found, em set Angel down to get the water they needed to survive.

"Do you think we'll ever get to bring everyone back Emiley-nii?" Angel asked looking at the water. The young messy haired blonde maiden really couldn't answer the question without making it seemed like she gave up on being able to return things to normal. "Im..not sure angel but whatever happens we will get through it together I promise" she said in a hopeful tone to try and reassure her.

Suddenly footsteps were heard so Emily quickly grabbed Angel and her bag, and ran into an alleyway that was beside the fountain and made a shush sound to let Angel know to be quiet and she understood and went completely silent.

"Come out scum I know your nearby," a fusion warrior ordered loudly, but being dumb she had looked at him secretly and swore angrily when she saw the male. He had pink and purple duel colored hair with a fusion duel disk, his attire was odd though it wasn't the same blue and yellow get-ups that the ordinary soldiers wore so she was kinda curious as to why.

Her deck began to shine in response to something but she had no idea why so she shifted Angel so she could pull out her deck which was strapped to her leg and saw her partner Dark Rainbow Dragon began to roar, she didn't notice her mark on her arm was burning or glowing. What the hell is happening? She thought to herself while she was being a complete idiot and not running away she got slammed into a steel reinforced glass window by a purple dragon like figure scaring the living shit out of her and Angel. But she held her little sister still and got glass all over her and ended up having cuts in both of her legs and arms from the impact alone.

"Aww~ you survived the blow that's sad," the boy was noe smirking evilly while turning on his duel disk. She quickly got her disk out as well and summoned her partner imperial claw ritual fusion dragon ignoring the pain through her body not summoning her Dark Rainbow Dragon which may have been a wrong move all together.

Her black dragon pendant that she wore started to shine a silver light freaking her out a little bit. "So, you are my target that the Professor wanted me to get, great now I can't card you damn it," the mystery boy sighed with disappointment.

"Oi! You could have killed my little sister with that attack you asshole!" She scolded him not caring if he was the enemy, no one hurts Angel and lives to see the daylight out of the hospital.

"My my your a spit fire just like Ruri?" the boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Dude, your gonna get a pounding for hurting Angel and disrespecting my friend Ruri in front of ME!" She shouted out about to attack him with everything she had.

"I'd watch what you say young lady you wouldn't want me to let starve venom hurt your precious little sister would you," the jerk warned obviously having no heart at all for children.

"Leave Angel alone she did nothing to you she doesn't even have a deck." Emily lied. Walking up to her and started running away with her as quickly.

The sick twisted but hot jerk just laughed and started walking behind us like a wolf stalking its prey. "You can't run, Emily so give up and come with me quietly, " the boy said with a smirk on his face at my shocked expression when he said my name.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Emily asked him enraged and afraid of him since he knew her name.

The purple dragon spirit flew by and snatched Angel from her grasp and gave her to the boy. "Tsk, you brought this upon yourself, Emiley-chan," he said and carded her little sister right in front of her.

"Angel!!" Emily was shocked and her emotions where all over the place but he didn't stop there, he put the card of my sister in his chest pocket and set his dragon on her. After a few minutes of the dragon clawing at her skin leaving a blood trail whenever she had got thrown on the floor the jerk decided that he wanted a go and kicked her already broken ribs.

When he finally stopped he yanked on her long dirty blonde hair up and whispered in my ear, "If you ever want little Angel back tell my men that a boy named Yuri sent you and you'll see me again." Yuri said and smashed her head into the wall and all she could see was his retreating figure.

"No... No... NO!" At her sudden shout Yuri turned around to probably make a retort towards her but stopped in his tracks as he saw a huge black dragon was now above her growling darkly him. And Emily eyes were now a golden color which took him surprise,"Dark Rainbow Dragon! Attack Starve Venom Dragon! Rainbow refraction!" Her voice was darker two at this point as the dragon did what was told and destroyed Yuri's ace without any mercy. Yuri had took the chance to get away quickly when Emily had passed out from blood loss..


	2. Queen of blue

Misaki was running from someone she didn't know who from yet but she just kept on running. Which probably wasn't the smartest move but who cares she needed to survive and running meant that she would survive.

Misaki had her deck and duel disk on her arm and ready but to tell you the truth, she didn't want to hurt anyone, she just wanted to be a good duelist and make some friends along the way. But thanks to the Fusion Dimension all her hopes were dashed, and her friends were gone not being able to find a new friend after they had invaded. 

Your probably wondering who the hell thinks about friends when there's a war going on well I think I'm either to stupid to care what you think or just to busy running from a tomato headed person. Why did fusion destroy my home I will never know but I can't believe that someone from our own dimension would aid them in our destruction. Now I know I haven't introduced myself but as you read before I'm being chased so let me make this quick, Kay, my name is Misaki, I use the stellar knights deck and my life went from heaven to hell because of those fusion bastards but not to worry I will make them pay dearly for what they have done ten fold.

"Dammit! Well you ever stop following me?!" She asked the crazy haired tomato. 

"When I seal you away maybe." the tomato replied sassily. 

"I won't duel you so leave me alone." Misaki told the crazy tomato with a growl while running into an ally and jumped onto the roof and started jumping off of several roofs to try and lose this crazy bastard. Oh, I forgot to tell you I curse like a fucking sailor so don't mess with me.

Like any Normal person you would think that the crazy tomato person would just give up right away, well ladies and gents this person isn't fucking normal cause he not only continued to follow after her he actually trapped her between a fucking ledge cliche right, fuck no, she was afraid of feeling trapped into tight spaces so yeah she was now freaking out. "Come on kitten you got nowhere to run to so just admit defeat and let me seal you already," the crazy haired male tomato said with glee in his voice.

No, she refused to just give up, wasn't going to die here, "I refuse to die by you bastard hands!!" She hissed out. Her angel wing pendant started shining a bright pink glow scaring her. "What the fucking hell is happening now?!" She demanded confused as shit. 

"Well it looks like I can't card you, what a shame but not unfortunate," the crazy tomato haired person said in a serious tone. 

"Why the hell is that not unfortunate?!" She demanded to the crazy person in front of her. 

"It's unfortunate, because your my target kitten," the boy said smiling sinisterly.

Suddenly he summoned the monster that haunted her dreams at night and made her a tad bit nostalgic. That monster was odd eyes pendulum dragon. "Your Yuya Sakak…" she whispered in an amazed and scared shitless.

"Aww~ it looks like my kitten recognized me~" Yuya said all to happily. At the moment she was shaking he was her idol her champion all that shed wanted to be, she wanted to be just like him before fusion had invaded and she had hoped that he had survived the attack. While she was happy that he had survived but now she was furious that he decided to throw his dreams away and destroy their home.

"Why would you side with those bastards Yuya?!" She asked with a growl truly pissed off. He didn't Answer instead he clenched his fist and ran over to her kicking her legs from underneath her making her gasp. "Ow! You bastard!" She yelped in pain landing on her butt. 

"Come with me, kitten," Yuya ordered her. 

"I refuse to go anywhere with traitors and scum!!!" She yelled out towards him.

Yuya was shocked at her answer and growled like a dog. "Last chance kitten," he warned as his dragon was getting ready to attack almost as if it knew her answer. 

"I said, I refuse are you deaf traitor," she said smugly at the boy. His eyes turned blood red and he nodded at Odd Eyes. 

"Fine, you won't come I understand I'll just burn you then come back later to get you," he said with a sweet yet insane smile but she knew he was furious and the dragons mouth had fire coming out of it.

"SPIRAL BURST STREAM!" Yuya yelled towards the dragon and it attacked her with its flames. Before it could hit her a fire blast intercepted the attack canceling it out. "What?!"

"Attacking a girl who refuses to fight back, your nothing but a coward," come voice from close by. Misaki and Yuya turned their heads to were the voice was to see a girl with light blue hair and golden eyes glaring directly at all, she wore a red shirt with a jean jacket and a pair of black Mini shorts. She had a duel monster that neither of them had seen before above her, it was a dragon, no doubt about that but it had blue eyes and white features.

"Don't interfere unless you want to duel bitch," Yuya growled clearly not happy at her arrival. Misaki on the other hand was grateful that the girl showed up but was scared that she'd be carded.

"Alright, let's duel." She pulled out her duel disk which was already ready for a battle. "If you win you can card me, but if win you have to leave and tell Leo Akaba, Berry Kaiba is not going to let Duel Academy be used as a military army base." Misaki's eyes widen in surprise, this girl was from Fusion but she was fighting against her own people to stop Leo Akaba.

"I'd like to see you try!" Yuya allowed his duel disk to active which Berry to active making their duel monsters disappear. "I'll go first, I set Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician in the pendulum zones! Now I can summon any monsters from 2 to 7 straight to field! Come my minions! Silver claw! And Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A wolf with sharp claws appeared on the field with a howl, Odd eyes appeared on the field with a mighty roar. "Since I can't destroy you this turn I'll destroy you next turn, I'll place one card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on Yuya's side of the field.

As Berry draw her card from her deck,"Funny your going to be destroyed now." Before Yuya could ask her what she meant by that she was already speaking again,"I play card destination, by throwing out my whole hand I can draw a new whole hand."

"Why would do that? It seems pointless!" Misaki called to the girl who completely ignored her.

"Now I active two cards in my card graveyard to active their special abilities. The two monsters in my graveyard were the White stone of Legend, since they were sent to the graveyard I summon two Blue Eyes White dragons to the field!" The dragon from earlier appeared again on the field with a double of its self, its attack was an impressive 3000 while its defense was 2500. When they were summoned they give even more if mighty roars then Odd eyes did. "Now by banishing one white stone of legend I can bring a blue eyes white dragon from the graveyard back to my hand!" 

"You sneaky bitch!" Yuya hissed out as he just realized she destroyed her hand to summon two powerful monsters on the field without any difficulty at all like others would have.

"Oh, already pissed?" Berry gave a cocky grin to Yuya. "It's about to get worse for you boy, I play polymerization to fuse my three dragons together to summon Neo Blue Eyes ultimate dragon!" The three dragons fused together to summon a huge dragon with three heads to the field. "Now I play mystical space typhoon to destroy one of magicians!" A typhoon want straight for Stargazer Magician and since it was wasn't a battle it was destroyed. "Now I use the spell card Dragon's mirror to banish my three blue eyes in my graveyard to bring forth Blue eyes Ultimate dragon but it won't stay long." This statement caused both Misaki and Yuya to have the looks of confusion on their faces as she said that.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked in confusion not used to all this pressure from his opponents.

"I'M GOING BEYOND FUSION! COME FOURTH BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!" The three headed dragon she had just summoned started to break apart and her arm started to glow. A machine looking dragon come out from within the dragon. "Now I play Giant trunade! All spell cards and traps go back their owners hands. Now battle! Blue eyes shining dragon gets 300 atk for each dragon in the graveyard, but I won't attack you with it. Neo blue eyes Ultimate dragon is all I need, it can attack three times per duel. So bye." With that Odd Eye, Silver Claw, and Yuya's life points plummeted down to zero.

"You pay for that!" Yuya snapped before leaving the area completely. Misaki looked at Berry and wondered who she really was but before she could ask sleep from lack of rest took over her and she passed out.


	3. Dimension fight

A girl on her duel red duel runner with the head of the crimson dragon on rear, she was in a wasteland and had no idea where the place was. But she could tell there was no people around from the ruins scattered across the land. She got up from her duel runner taking off her helmet show her spiky black hair, with a long strands in front of ears, and she had gold highlights, and her blue eyes looked at her current partner which was a small robot dog. "Where are we, Shu?" She asked her small partner hoping to get an explanation as to where she was. 

"I believe we are in the xyz dimension Wendy-san," the robot dog answered her.

Incase your all wondering who I am, my name's Wendy I use a Warrior/Synchron deck which belonged to mother, and I am currently lost in a crazy new dimension with my robot partner Shu the dog. I had been trying to get to get to the synchro dimension to find my twin brother and father.

"It looks completely deserted," she commented as she pushed a button on her duel runner. 

"Aye." was all he said before he as well the duel runner fused together to become a small cube. Wendy put the card away, and began to look for someone to help her out but she had no luck as of yet not even to find a little gas section to fuel up her duel runner. Suddenly a huge blast was heard near where she was standing so, she ran there hoping to find a person or something but what she had found was a boy with blond hair carding two kids.

"Why are you carding them?" Wendy asked him angrily not liking the fact he carded two small innocent children. 

"Haven't you seen what they did? They destroyed our home!" the Boy answered gesturing to the ruins. 

"Who are you?" She asked him annoyed still at the fact he carded two children.

When he saw her duel disk he flipped out and activated his disk. "YOUR A FUSION SCUM!" He yelled accusingly while pointing his finger at her. 

"A what now?" She asked with a confused huff. 

"Don't play dumb fusion scum I'll make you repent with your life." he growled and summoned this badass monster called galaxy eyes cipher dragon. 

"He's very pretty." She stated which made his face go red with rage. 

"Shut up and duel me Baka!" the boy shouted towards her. 

"I'm not a fusion scum, I don't even know what your even talking about," she sighed trying to convince him of her intentions.

"I will be the judge of that scum," was all he said.

"I refuse to duel against you," she throw out her cube and it turned into her duel runner, she put on her helmet. And rode off with him shouting after her.

She was now currently hiding in a cave she found while running away, since her duel runner, run out of fuel so she was praying he doesn't have the nose of a bloodhound because she didn't want to be forced into a duel right now since she was hungry.

"I know you're out there scum," the boy said in a dark tone. He had now entered the cave and smirked when he saw that Wendy was just sitting there like she was prey. "If you come out now scum I will make this painless," he told her with obvious cockiness. She ignored him getting up but stayed where she was. Apparently the fucking prick decided to Call out that pretty but deadly dragon again.

"Last chance scum." was all that he said. 

"For the last time I am not a fusion scum, I use Synchros," she sighed for the hundredth time since they meet. 

"Come out, Baka." the boy smirked ready to attack. Okay, that pissed her off, she had enough of this boy, she pulled off her glove on her right hand and pulled up her jacket to show him her mark on her arm, he was a bit shocked to see such a mark. 

"I'm going to tell you this once and only once, I am not a fusion scum you asshole. I am Wendy Fudo, from a dimension that uses all deck summonings, fusion, ritual, synchro, XYZ, and pendulum. I use to live in a world when the dimensions used to be one! My parents and my twin brother were separated once the world apart into four. My brother and father from what I researched want to the Synchro dimension since it fits their deck types and I somehow ended up here when I dimensional traveled. And my mark on my arm is the mark given to me by the Crimson Dragon, who gave me my mark to protect others and to save others from the darkness. I and a few others which I have yet to find since I'm the leader I have to find them. I really do not wish to fight you, if I had known about this dimension getting destroyed I would have helped immediately. Also you can't just go around accusing everyone you meet, even those children who weren't even duelist you carded because they had fusion cards? You think your doing something good because your getting rid of people who destroyed your dimension, your wrong on so many levels. You shouldn't be doing what the fusion are doing because it's wrong, you should be showing them that it's wrong for what their doing instead of engaging with fire. Fire versus fire never accomplishes anything, but if you wanna duel me so badly then I will show you that everyone isn't the enemy," she activated her duel disk after she put back on her glove.

"I'd like to see you try," he activated his duel disk after she did, she had a feeling that he was going to be a quick XYZ summoner.

"You can start," she offered knowing he'll refuse since it seems he's a bit stubborn.

"I rather end you on the next turn, so I'll pass," he snarled at her.

"I don't think that will happen but if you say so," Wendy huffed out,"I summon one monster face down and set three cards fast down. Your move."

"I'll destroy you on this turn scum," he growled at her pulling a card out from his deck, she rolled her eyes at the word scum. "I summon Cipher Wing and its effect lets me summon a second Cipher Wing to the field, now I XYZ both of my Cipher Wings to XYZ summon Starliege Lord Galaxion to the field in attack mode. Now I detach one XYZ material to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my hand! Galaxy shining in the darkness in that ray of hope, my servant dwells! Incarnation of Light, descend to this place! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon from before appeared on the field next to his other monster. 

"No wonder it looks pretty, its a Galaxy monster," Wendy said to herself lowly so he wouldn't hear her.

"Now I'll attack your face down monster with Starliege Lord Galaxion!" He pointed at the card face down on her side of the field.

"I don't think so, I active my trap card Scrap Iron Scarecrow, once perturn I can use this card to stop your monster from attacking me for the turn," Wendy quickly activated her face down card.

"I still have one more monster to attack your face down card, Photon Stream of Destruction!" He ordered the dragon to attack her face down card.

"Who said I only had one Scrap Iron Scarecrow? I activate my second Scrap Iron Scarecrow stopping your dragon from attacking my face down monster," she activated her second face down trap card on the field. The guy growled lowly at her but before he could end his turn the cave entrance was starting to collapse and he was near it, Wendy did the only thing that could come to her by rushing towards him making him freak out a bit. 

"Hey! What are you doing!?" He shouted at her as she slammed into his body.

"Saving your life!" She shouted getting them both out of the cave but not without any injuries. A rock had hit her in the side of the head causing blood to flow from a gash it had left on her head. Once they were safe she collapsed as her vision started to blur, she knew she was about to black out from the impact of the damage the rock had caused to her head.

"Hey! Don't pass out! Stay awake!" The male spoke but his voice fading as she began to lose consciousness. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Was the last thing she heard as everything want black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The rock was not a small rock it was 20 times bigger than that)


	4. Chapter 4

After he left his dirty blond haired angel to the resistance, he held the card of her precious little sister in his hand smirking. "I will take care of you until Emily-chan comes for you Angel-chan," he stated while looking at the card and teleported straight to the Academia. 

"Oh, Yuri I see your back early?" Sora said with a bright smile. 

"Yeah, I had to teach someone a lesson," was all he said before he went to the uncarding machine and uncarded the tiny girl that was now in his arms asleep and injured.

To tell you the truth he hated carding the child because she was all his angel had left as a family.(That he knew of) Yes, he knew all about Emily and how her parents suddenly disappeared without a trace. Tragic but then again it made her get stronger. Once he got into his bedroom he placed the tiny child on the bed and left to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. When Yuri came back he saw the girl was still asleep but had tears coming down her cheeks so he gently shook her to wake her up.

"Angel wake up," he said gently towards the crying child. Out of character, yes, he knew but completely necessary he didn't want her screaming like a banshee and getting him into trouble. To Yuri’s relief she started to wake up and yawned. 

"Emily-nii it's too early," the child whined groggily making him chuckle at her innocence.

"Y-y-.your not Emily-nii." she stammered terrified. Great I try to Be nice but she still gets scared of me, he thought to himself bitterly. 

"No, I'm not Emily-nii, my name is Yuri and I have kidnapped you," he smirked evilly. She started crying and shaking making it hard to clean her wounds, "stop crying or I will let starve venom use you as fertilizer." He growled getting annoyed by her moving so much when he was just trying to fix her wounds. That made her stop crying but the shaking only intensified and he was growing impatient. Suddenly he remembered that she had a pushie when he had captured her, so he grabbed the bag that was sitting by the door where he had left it.

Yuri opened the bag and sighed in relief and displeasure as he saw a very dirty pink stuffed rabbit and a dark rebellion xyz dragon plushie, with a locket on its neck. He grabbed the stuffed bunny and held it out to her hoping that it would make her stop her shaking. "If I give you, your toy will you please stop crying?" he asked the tiny child. She nodded and he gave her the stuffed rabbit which she hugged and finally began to calm down.

"Now, I'm going to clean your wounds so you can look like I treated you well for your sister, ok?" He told her and she nodded her head again. He took out the peroxide and bandages and began to clean the cuts and other injuries he had caused her by accident. 

"W-why are you h-helping me? W-why did you h-hurt us we didn't do a-anything to you," Lilly asked him. 

"I was teaching your sister a lesson and she cares about you very much so I took you to make her come here." he answered her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Angel woke up to Emily-nii shaking he gently like she always did after a nap time. "Emily-nii it's too early,” she yawned sleepily while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Once she got the sleepy stuff out of her eyes, she let out a cry because of all the pain her cuts caused were giving her hope Emily-nii would make things better like she always had. But to her unhappiness it wasn't her Emily-nii that had woken her up, but actually the mean man that had hurt Emily-nii. She had started crying thinking he was gonna hurt her like last time. "Y-your not Emily-nii," she stammered scared. 

"No I'm not Emily-nii my name is Yuri I kidnapped you,” The scary man named yuri said while smirking evilly. She wanted Fluffy-Kun he made her feel safe but Emily-nii had him in her bag with her dark rebellion plushie.

Before mommy and daddy went on their long journey they gave her and Emily-nii their own stuffed toys, hers was Fluffy-Kun and Emily’s was dark rebellion xyz dragon with a golden locket around its neck that no one could open and a black dragon pendant with a silver eye she treasured the two items. When she asked her why she liked the items so much she had said "One day Angel-chan I'll duel the owner of this dragon and prove that I'm as strong as this dragon.” But when mommy and daddy left to start their long journey without them Emily-nii was sad and had no one to help her with that so Angel had tried to help as much as she could but she always said that she was happy as long as Angel was with her but now she wasn’t with her so Angel was worried that she is sad especially without her Dragon plushie by her side.

She started crying more thinking of Emily-nii alone and in pain no one would care about her now that our home was gone. "If you don't stop crying I'll let starve venom use you as fertilizer," Yuri growled making her even more scared thinking of that purple dragon spirit and it's horrible power. It was as strong as Emily-nii's imperial claw ritual fusion dragon which was her best friend and duel spirit partner besides Dark Rainbow Dragon(Angel doesn’t know what happened after she was carded). She had stopped crying but couldn't stop shaking at the thought of that scary dragon attacking her again.

Suddenly a pink bunny stuffed toy was in his hands and she realized it was Fluffy-Kun. "If I give you, your toy will you stop crying?" Yuri asked her. She nodded her head yes and he gave it to her. She automatically hugged him in relief and stopped shaking feeling safer now that Fluffy-Kun was here to protect me from the big scary purple dragon. "Now, I'm going to clean your wounds so you can look like I treated you well for your sister, ok?" he said grabbing a strange bottle with clear liquid inside. She nodded not wanting him to take away her only comfort item away in this strange place. While He started to clean her cuts and other wounds she had to know why he was doing all of this. 

"W-why d-did y-you h-hurt us? W-we d-didn’t do a-a-anything to you," she stammered trying to act strong like Emily-nii would have she here.

"I was Teaching your sister a lesson and I knew she cared about you very much so I kidnapped you so she would come here," he said in a calm voice. After he finished cleaning her injuries he made her lay back down to sleep, "I have paperwork to do if I catch you not in this bed when I get back I will take away your bunny and hide it so you can't find it," he warned her with a smirk on his face. 

"I'll stay here, but I'm scared of the dark," She had told him when he turned the light off.

He let out sigh and left the bathroom light on for her knowing she would just start crying if he had left her alone in the dark. "I'll leave the bathroom light on now go to sleep or I'm taking your bunny and hiding it," he threatened again. She nodded and snuggled into his once perfectly clean sheets and hugged her bunny. He left once he had made sure her breathing was even and locked the door in case anyone tried to enter. "Now to tell the professor about my reward," he stated while smirking and left to pay the professor a visit.

Meanwhile, Sora wanted to play a prank on Yuri like he usually did so he checked to see If his door was unlocked like usual. To his surprise it wasn't which was strange but he paid it no mind and quickly unlocked the door with ease. Sora let out a giggle at the childish lock and secretly went near the bed. He grabbed his sharpie and gently removed the blanket from the bed instantly regretting it. Instead of a sadistic bunny general he saw the most beautiful little girl clutching a worn out pink stuffed bunny and shaking from the cold. He was surprised and sad to see that she had tears falling down her soft cheeks. He now felt like a jerk for taking the blanket off of her and placed it back on his sweet little princess not wanting to wake her up. He gently wiped the tears off her face and whispered, "Whatever is hurting you don't worry I'll defeat it and make you smile."

Sadly Yuri appeared with an evil smirk which meant one thing. He was dead. "Sora, what the hell are you doing to my Angels little sister?" Yuri asked/ordered in a sadistic tone that meant ‘tell the truth or face my venomous plants.’ 

"I like her Yuri and I was wondering if I could take her from you?" He answered honestly but was feeling extremely nervous.

To his utmost shock Yuri said to him calmly, "I'll let you have her after I get my prize to come here I already asked for you to have her afterwards anyway." Sora jumped up and hugged him happily.

"Arigato Yuri-sama," he said happily. He pushed him off and growled. 

"Get off me scum," he growled not happy with Sora’s actions. He got off the floor and hugged the little girl gently. 

"I'll take care of you," he whispered and left to get ready to have her with him.

"Damn brat, he nearly woke her up," Yuri growled and layed down on the couch and began to dream of having his Emily here with him, he smiled at the fact that his dream would soon become a reality because of Sora's little kidnapped princess. While they both had been busy they hadn’t noticed a spy hiding in the shadows, but when Yuri was in a deep sleep the spy quietly walked over to the girl putting a necklace on her neck.

“Sleep well cousin, once this is over we will be a family again,” they told her in a strong quite insane male voice before disappearing into the shadows once again.


	5. chapter 5

Shun was patrolling the area for anyone who was hurt or injured, since the Fusion agents hadn't attacked in a long time. Everyone kept their guard up though, they knew the Fusion agents were probably looking to kidnap more people like they did his sister Ruri. He was slightly grateful for the peace though he knew it wouldn't last long but he rather have peace then to battle constantly. Ever since Yuya betrayed everyone by joining the Fusion dimension after everything they had gone through together, thankfully Yuto was no longer a part of Yuya thanks to a girl he had met from the Fusion dimension who was against what Leo Akaba was doing though he never got her name. Though he knew for sure Yuto had grown a crush on her because he wouldn't stop talking about her and how she bought him back though he never told Shun or anyone else how she did it, because even he doesn't know how she did it he and Yuya had been both unconscious at the time. Shun didn't mind now that Yuto was no longer infatuated with his sister as much anymore which was a plus for him.

But the problem was now that the fusion dimension had more fighters from each dimension, ever since Leo Akaba’s failure to bring back his daughter from death, he was determined to control every dimension. He learned this from Yuto since Leo Akaba had explained all his plans to Yuya when they were still fused together, Yuya and Yuri both had a mission to capture five specific girls but only two names Yuto actually remembered. Wendy Fudo from Standard who apparently was told to be the only one, besides her mother, to be a turbo duelist which was strange since only the Synchro dimension had duel runners. And the other was a girl named Emily Yuki who’s childhood before the age of nine was surrounded in mystery, but after the age of nine she lived with people who weren’t even her real parents but acted like they were to hide the truth they weren’t her parents, and the little info on her wasn’t much though she lives in the XYZ dimision. Shun stopped to see if anyone was around before he heard the distant sound of someone calling for help in a panicked tone. He immediately ran towards the sound and found a cave entrance and entered inside the first thing that he did was turn on his dual disk for light so he could see in the dark cave.

The first thing he saw was two people one whose head was bleeding badly from probably being hit in the head with something huge, most likely a rock since they were in a cave. The other was trying their hardest not to hurt the other any farther but couldn’t do much about it, Shun recognized the person immediately as Kite one of the most powerful duelists in the XYZ dimension. He want immediately over to them and asked what happened after hearing Kite’s explanation of what happened, he learned the others name was Wendy Fudo, he also learned that she wasn’t from their dimision but she had saved Kite from a rock impact taking his place during a duel which gained her a lot of respect from Kite and if she got Kite’s respect then she definitely wasn’t a bad person. Shun helped Kite to take her back to their base to get her patched up quickly before she lost much more blood. After being questioned who she was by the rest of the resistance, a small metal ball rolled out the girls pocket turning into a robot dog causing everyone to scream or jump.

“No need to panic, I am Shu the Robot Dog. I was built to help my mistress find the rest of the signers as well as help out guide her through the wormholes to other dimension ,” the dog said to them calmly, which mostly got everyone in base currently confused.

“Why are you and this girl, here in our dimension?” asked a very tired Kite before he continued to speak to the dog after a long pause. “And why did she protect me?”

Shu huffed at Kites questions not pleased with his questions, ”Were you not listening to my mistress!? My mistress here is the eldest child of Jack Atlas who is father and Yusei Fudo who is her wonderful mother so show some respect!” The Robot pointed its robotic paw at Kite with anger from how Kite was talking about her mistress. After a short time the robotic dog calmed down before continuing on, “Well, Miss Fudo, Mistress and I are from before there were four dimensions, our family was separated due to it. Mistress was turned back into a young child along with twin but Miss Fudo, Mistress, and I were put in the Standard dimension though Mr. Atlas and her twin were put in the Synchro dimension forgetting about us due to being separated. When we got there they didn’t know us until I showed them my memories from the original world but this was during the friendship cup.”

Shun’s and Yuto’s eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the friendship cup, that was before Yuya turned on everyone and now they learned that these people were also there. 

“No one but Mr. Atlas and her twin knew we were there due to Mr. Atlas not wanting to endanger his family if anyone knew about them, that’s why Mistresses twin was never seen due to his over-protectiveness,” The dog Shu continued before anyone could say anything, “then the tomato head betrayed everyone and the fusion attacked. Mistress here summoned her Ace to protect her family, though it originally was her mom’s ace before it was hers it made her mark glow.” Shu pointed to the girl’s right arm. “The mark of the Crimson Dragon who ever has one of the six marks are known as the chosen protectors known as Signers. Their job is to protect others even over their own lives, they are supposed to work as a team. One of the fusion soldiers noticed and reported to Leo Akaba we only know this due to another signer who was born in that dimension.” By the looks on the faces the dog hurried on. “But before you guys judge them! The actually hate what Leo Akaba did to the dimensions and making soldiers without their knowledge or approval, since it was their Academy and was only meant to teach to duel not for making Soldiers or Fighting other dimensions.”

“What’s their name and what do they look like?” Yuto asked the robot, Shun expected that Yuto was either curious or wanted to find out if it was that girl he wouldn’t stop talking about.

“Their name is Berry Kaiba and she looks like this,” the dog’s face turned into an image of a girl with long blue hair and golden eyes, she wore a red shirt with a blue jean jacket, and black mini shorts, ”She’s stubborn but she is a genius, not too surprising due to the Kaiba families history. Her family goes all the back to Ancient Egypt, but unlike the rest she was born in a lab due to the family business needing an heir which is why her eyes and hair color aren’t like the others before her. But also she was gifted to see duel monster spirits which is a very rare gift to have.”

“THAT’S HER! THAT’S WHO GOT ME OUT OF YUYA!” Yuto was excited upon seeing the girl’s picture. Everyone looked at Yuto in surprise at his sudden outburst, Shun chuckled at seeing Yuto like this. It was rare these days for Yuto to smile and it made him happy that Yuto was happy. The dog's screen went back to it’s normal eyes during this and waited for the boy to calm down.

“Yes, yes, Berry can do that without fail but I must continue,” the dog huffed out, ”Now, after this meeting Berry and mistress agreed to work together to find the other signers. We ended up here due to mistresses d-wheel running out of gas, that’s when you showed up.” Shu glared at Kite. “But now I must rest due to the night coming, I can only be running on sunlight and gas which is almost empty so goodbye humans.” The dog’s eyes turned off and it turned back into a ball. 

Soon it did become nightfall like the robot dog had said it would, Yuto and Shun agreed to help Kite take care of the girl until she woke up but for now they would keep their guards up just in case the fusion soldiers decided to come and attack them. But that wasn’t the only surprise they were going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is what I spent most of my time on just to let people know


	6. Chapter 6

After it became morning Misaki had woken up with a shooting pain going through her head, the last thing she had remembered was that a girl with blue hair had saved her from Yuya’s gasp. She remembered that she was going to ask the girl a question but she didn’t remember what it was, Misaki looked around to see where she was. She noticed she was on a bed in a light blue colored room, it was very fancy looking and obviously was in a high class bedroom.The door to the bed room opened to reveal a male barely in his adult years, he had red hair and he had tanned skin to nearly black color. He also had duo eyes, one was black while the other was hazel, when he saw that she was awake he had let his smile grace his lips.

“You're awake, we thought you wouldn’t be awake for a few weeks, due to the damage you had received from your battle with Yuya Sakaki,” he told her as he got closer to her with a notepad in hand. Misaki was confused by this and didn’t know how he knew how he knew all this without her telling him so.

“How did you-” she began but he cut her off.

“Know? Simple the girl that brought you here told me everything and before you ask, we are in the fusion dimension in her mansion, and yes she is very trustworthy unlike how Yuya betrayed us all, she would never do it. Her main goal is to take down Leo Akaba and those who work alongside him,” he stated, while writing something down in the notepad he held in hand, “by the way name’s Kou, I’ll help you get back on your feet in no time at all.” And with that he left the room leaving her to stare after him in curiosity.

Outside the room the girl who saved Misaki was leaning against the wall next to the bedroom door with her eyes closed as she listened to the duel spirits talk to one another. They were worried about what was going down, some of the monsters that the fusion soldiers used weren’t all too happy with being used for war and destruction, some even hated their human partners for what they’ve done, and the rest didn’t care anymore. She opened her eyes once she heard the door close to the bedroom, she looked over to see Kou and his notepad where he had the best plans to stop the fusion soldiers' decks from working. He was still working a way to stop Yuya’s and Yuri’s decks still, her deck could stop Yuya’s in one turn but that was mostly out of luck then anything. Currently with Kou’s help she would be able to have a deck that involved her five lovely dragons to be able to stop them without any trouble.

“How is she?” She asked him getting off the wall to face him directly.

“She’s mostly got a muscle strain and her head seems to be okay now though she does have a few scapes from the duel against Yuya,” He reported to her with a frown, “it’s sad to see a great person turn so quickly.”

“Yes, but he chose the path hell's on, on his own,” she got her duel disk out and turned it on, “I have to report to Wendy about this,” and with that she disappeared in a flash of light.


	7. Chapter 7

"EMILEY-NII HELP ME!" Angel cried out before being carded again. 

"NO ANGEL!!!!" Emily screamed as she woke up with sweat all over her body. "It. Was. Just. A. Nightmare." She whispered to herself, still in shock. 

"Are you ok, miss?" A girl with black and white hair asked coming into what looked like a tent, She looks familiar… But why? I never saw her before now… Emily thought to herself.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" Emily growled at her and was about to get up but sadly her injuries prevented her from doing so. 

"It's ok, you’re in my camp so please stay in the bed," the girl said worriedly.

"Who the hell are you and how did I even get here?" she asked through gritted teeth. 

"My name is Crystal, me and my friend found you in an alleyway, severely injured and passed out." the girl she now knew as Crystal said to her. 

"Have you seen a little girl with dirty blond hair like me but younger?" she asked her. She didn't speak for a few minutes and Emily was getting very impatient and said, "Well have you, Crystal?" 

"Miss you and your deck were the only two things in that alleyway besides me and my friend, I'm sorry," Crystal stated towards her.

"It can't be true, my nightmare couldn't be true..." Emily started to say as she began to panic. 

"Miss you need to calm down," Crystal said calmly to her. But Emily wasn't evening listening, let alone now that she had no one left, all her loved ones were gone. 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Emily screamed in pure terror. Suddenly she felt someone's body on her lap. 

"Calm down we'll get her back I promise," to her surprise it was Imperial Claw in a chibi form. 

"You're here," Emily said with tears in her eyes hugging her partner/best friend tightly. 

"Yes, I'm here now I need you to calm down your upsetting the other spirits," he said, nuzzling against her neck. She had finally come to her senses and calmed down but She was still shaking a bit to her own displeasure.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better we found this on the floor next to you," Crystal said holding Emily’s dragon pendant to her. She took it from her hands gently and clutched the pendant tightly to her chest letting out a sigh in relief. 

"Thank you so much I really appreciate it." Emily thanked her kindly and stopped shaking all together. 

"You should thank your partner for making us grab it," Crystal said while smiling at her before leaving the room altogether. Emily scratched Imperial’s ears making him purr out as she scratched him. 

"Thank you Claw-Kun," she had whispered before going back to sleep in peace.


	8. Character information

Angel: 

Age: 13  
Gender: Female  
Duel spirit: Gorz the emissary of darkness

Emily:

Deck: advanced crystal beasts/imperial  
Age: 15  
Duel Spirit: Dark Rainbow dragon and Imperial claw,   
Gender: Female  
Signer Mark: front clawfoot

Sora:

Deck: fright furs  
Age: 13  
Duel spirit: frightfur whale  
Gender Male

Crystal:

Deck: Red eyes  
Age: 15  
Duel Spirit: red eyes b. Chick  
Gender: Female  
Signer Mark: heart

Yuri: 

Deck: preda plant  
Age: 15  
Duel spirit: starve venom fusion dragon  
Gender: Male

Misaki:

Deck: Stellarknight  
Age: 18  
Duel spirit: Stellarknight Constellar Diamond  
Gender: Female  
Kou:

Deck: Heros and destiny heros  
Age: 19  
Duel spirit:  
Gender: Male

Berry:

Deck: blue eyes  
Age: 18  
Duel Spirit: blue eyes white dragon and blue eyes shining dragon,   
Gender: Female  
Signer mark: Wings,

Ruby:

Deck: Vampire Zombies  
Age:17  
Duel spirit: Number 24: Dragula’s the Vampiric Dragon  
Gender: female  
Signer mark: hind claw,

Yuto:

Deck: phantom knights   
Age: 16  
Duel spirit: Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon  
Gender: Male

Yugo:

Deck: speedroids   
Age: 16  
Duel spirit: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon  
Gender: Male

Shun: 

Deck: raidraptors  
Age: 18  
Duel spirit: Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon  
Gender: Male

Reiji:

Deck: ddd  
Age: 18  
Duel spirit: D/D/D Flame High King Genghis  
Gender: Male

Wendy: 

Deck: warrior/synchron  
Age: 17  
Duel spirit: Stardust dragon  
Gender: Female  
Signer Mark: head

Jack Jr(Jack):

Deck: red dragon archfiend  
Age: 17  
Duel spirit: Red Dragon Archfiend  
Gender: Male

Gem:

Deck: Dragons  
Age: 14  
Duel spirit: five headed dragon  
Gender: Female  
Signer Mark: tail

Jess:

Deck: Crystal beast  
Age:17   
Duel Spirit: ruby carbuncle  
Gender: Male

Shadou:

Deck: advanced crystal beasts  
Age:17  
Duel spirit: Advanced topaz tiger  
Gender: Male

Yuya: 

Deck: Odd eyes  
Age: 16  
Duel spirit: Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
Gender: Male

Ruri: 

Deck: lyricals   
Age: 15  
Duel spirit: Lyrical Lyscinia assembling nightingale  
Gender: Female

Rin:

Deck: wind witch  
Age: 15  
Duel spirit: Winter Bell  
Gender: Female

Serena:

Deck: luna lights  
Age: 14  
Duel spirit: Lunalight Leo Dancer  
Gender: Female

Yuzu: 

Deck: melodious diva  
Age: 13  
Duel spirit: Bloom Diva The Melodious Choir  
Gender: Female

Zack: 

Deck: Dark   
Age: 500+  
Duel spirit: Dark end dragon  
Gender: Male


End file.
